Satan (The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Lucifer Morningstar, otherwise known as Satan or The Dark Lord, is the main antagonist of the Netflix Original Series The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, he appears as the overarching antagonist of season one, the secondary antagonist of season two, and a major antagonist in season three. He is the master of all witches and the embodiment of all evil seeking to corrupt all of humanity. He was portrayed by Luke Cook. History Backstory He was created by God as the angel Lucifer Morningstar and lived among many other angels, however, he was eventually sent down from heaven and was dubbed a fallen angel. A weakened angel soon encountered an evil being known as Lilith of whom nursed him back to health in exchange to rule over hell alongside him. Prior to Season 1 During the Victorian era Satan made a deal with the vain and narcissistic young man Dorian Gray and granted him the gift of eternal life in exchange for loyalty to witches and warlocks. Over a century later he appointed Edward Spellman as the High Priest in the Church of the Night and granted the wish of he and his human wife to give birth to a baby girl, Sabrina Spellman. Satan decided that Sabrina should be the girl to carry out the prophecy to take over the world and allow Satan to reign over it. Sometime later Edward and his wife were killed and Faustus Blackwood was appointed as the new High Priest the latter of whom promised to bring Sabrina to walk in the path of darkness and fulfill her destiny. He also appeared to a young Harvey Kinkle in the Greendale Mines and traumatized the boy for years to come. While Harvey tried to claim it was merely a bad dream Sabrina knew that what he saw was something far more severe. Season 1 Throughout season one Satan merely appears in the background and acts as a constant overarching presence often discussing to his wife and Father Blackwood the fate of Sabrina Spellman among many other witch-related traditions and events. He is obsessed with getting Sabrina to sign her name in his book and constantly pesters his most loyal subjects into achieving this goal. He finally succeeds in this endeavor when his wife summoned the Greendale 13 back from the dead and causes a massive plague of which Sabrina is unable to end without the extra power gained from signing the book something she gets pressured into. With her newfound power Sabrina manages to stop the attack but left both he and Madame Satan with their goals finally succeeding. Season 2 TBA Appearance Lucifer has two primary forms. The first being a horrifying figure with a goat-like head and lanky limbs which appears to be covered in fur. His second form is that of an ordinary man with curly brown hair, pale skin and dressed in classy, revealing clothes. Navigation Category:Obsessed Category:Satan Category:Male Category:Satanism Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:Leader Category:Dark Forms Category:Deities Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Parents Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Related to Hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:Charismatic Category:Betrayed Category:Magic